


Stark Treasure Hunt

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [93]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adventure, Avengers Family, Coffee Filter, Exploring, F/M, Feather, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, References to Clue (1985), SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Scooby Doo References, Skeleton Key, Suggestive Themes, Three Things, Treasure Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Bucky finds a skeleton key in an old Stark mansion. Tony says they can have whatever they find, so it's time to hunt for Stark Treasure (though they're definitely not calling it that).





	Stark Treasure Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dresupi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/gifts).



> Dresupi prompted Feather, Coffee filter, Skeleton key

"Hey, check this out!" Bucky said as he entered their room in the old Stark mansion.

Pietro dropped what he was doing to investigate the object in Bucky's hands, but Darcy shook a finger at him.

"Nuh-uh," she said. "You keep me up all night? You make the coffee."

"I'll do it, Darce," Bucky said, and picked up the coffee filter to continue Pietro's job so that he could look at the thing Bucky had brought.

Darcy's squinted at it. "A skeleton key," she observed. "Big deal. Not more important than my coffee right now."

"How late  _were_ you guys up?" Bucky asked, looking between them as he scooped coffee into the coffee maker. 

Darcy held up four fingers and Pietro blushed. 

"Is that the time or the amount?" Bucky asked.

Darcy rolled her eyes. "Both," Pietro said with a grin.

"Sorry I missed it," Bucky said. "But tonight Steve and Natasha are taking watch, so I'll be able to join you."

"So what you're saying is: I should take a nap," Darcy realized. "Gotcha."

"What's up with this key?" Pietro asked.

Bucky's eyes lit up. "Oh yeah!" he exclaimed. "I was fiddling with it during the briefing this morning. When I asked Tony about it, he said that it goes to something in the house, but he didn't remember what."

"So?" Darcy asked, as she watched coffee slowly begin to drip down into the carafe.

"So," Bucky continued, "He said that we are free to explore the house however we want, and if we find what the key unlocks, we can have whatever's inside."

Mischief sparkled in Pietro's eyes. "So we're hunting for Stark's Treasure?"

"No," Darcy said. "We're not calling it that."

Bucky and Pietro traded glances. "But we  _ are _ searching for it?" Pietro asked. 

"Well, I mean, we have to," Darcy told him. "Otherwise I'm going to find out if a person can die from bedroom fun."

"What a way to go, though," Bucky said. 

Darcy smirked. "Banter later," she told him. "Coffee now."

* * *

"Chest in the corner," Bucky spotted as they entered the living room.

"Grandfather clock's got a lock," Darcy observed. "But I'm not sure I  _ need _ a Grandfather clock."

"There might be something inside," Pietro told her. "You never know."

"What are you three doing?" Wanda asked, eyeing them from the couch.

""Nothing,"" they chorused.

"Does this have to do with the key in your hand, Sergeant Barnes?" Vision asked.

"Okay, so maybe we're hunting for treasure," Darcy admitted. "Buck."

Wanda and Vision joined Pietro and Darcy as they watched Bucky glance at the grandfather clock and dismiss the lock as too small for the key. Then he tried the chest, to no avail.

"What about the door?" Darcy asked, gesturing at what looked to be an exit from the room.

"We tried it when we came in," Wanda said. "It's just a closet."

Bucky let out a sigh. "We already tried the trunk in our room and the cabinet in the front hallway."

"Plenty of house left," Vision observed.

"We're going to have to search the whole house, aren't we?" Pietro whined.

"Yeah, what did you think was the point of this?" Darcy asked with a laugh.

"I was hoping it would be easier."

Darcy winked at him. "Nothing worth doing is easy."

* * *

They tried the library next, where Natasha and Clint helped them search the bookshelves for a secret door. Wanda assisted Vision with rolling up the carpet to check for a trap door, but all they found was more well-maintained parquet floor.

Steve and Sam were in the dining room when they arrived. Clint helped himself to the rest of their breakfast while Natasha and Wanda scrutinized the crown moulding and Bucky and Steve thoroughly searched the butler's pantry. Darcy and Pietro looked under the table, just in case, and Sam peeked behind the paintings.

Nothing.

The kitchen was much bigger than Darcy anticipated, so it was good that Thor and Jane were there to help them search. Everyone poked their heads into cabinets, searched through drawers, and even prodded at the ceiling

They all trooped into the lab, where they found Rhodey and Tony, but no treasure. Tony squawked a little about everyone turning his house upside down for something that probably wasn't even there, but gamely joined in when everyone started searching the lab. Jane found plans for something that seemed Einstein-Rosen adjacent, Tony found the beginnings of a time machine he'd started when he was 8, and Sam and Clint found a lot of dust.

"What's left?" Bucky wanted to know.

Tony shrugged. "Basement. Attic. Bedrooms?"

The team split up ("Just like in the movie  _ Clue _ !" Thor enthused) to search the basement and attic and then met back in the ballroom. (No one was murdered. Thor seemed a little crestfallen.) 

Steve, Wanda, and Vision reported more discarded inventions but nothing locked in the basement. 

Rhodey, Natasha, and Sam reported cobwebs and a massive filing cabinet containing only plans for various inventions in the attic, but nothing locked ("and no ghosts," Sam added). 

Clint, Thor, and Jane searched other rooms on the ground floor, but every door and cabinet opened to them. 

Tony helped Darcy, Pietro, and Bucky search the ballroom, but they found nothing but a secret staircase that led upstairs to one of the bedrooms. ("Classy, Pops," Tony commented.)

Everyone headed upstairs to the long hallway full of doors just waiting to be opened.

"Everybody should take one," Steve decided.

The Avengers and friends lined up down the hallway. "It almost looks like we should be having a Scooby Doo chase scene in here," Darcy laughed.

"Ready?" Bucky asked, when everyone had a hand on a doorknob. "Go!"

Eleven doors opened at once.

"This is our room," Pietro called.

"Then pick a different door!" Bucky called back.

There was a trunk in the empty room Jane opened and one in Clint's room, but the key fit neither. They tried more doors and found more bedrooms, but every door opened.

And then, finally: "This one's locked!" Sam gasped.

"The door to the right is the servants' stair," Vision said, "perhaps it is a linen closet of some kind?"

"Nope," Tony said. "It needs to be something good. We can't have searched this entire place for nothing."

Bucky approached, and Darcy and Pietro gasped in unison when the key fit in the lock.

He turned the key.

The door opened.

"Closet," Bucky reported.

There was a chorus of groans. 

" _ Seriously _ ?" Clint whined, and Jane laughed.

"But why was it  _ locked _ ?" Darcy wondered.

Tony shrugged.

"Howard was a weird guy," Steve said.

"Does that mean we get that feather duster?" Pietro asked.

"Go for it," Bucky told him.

he team dispersed as Pietro claimed his prize. He immediately used it to tickle Darcy, of course, and she shoved him playfully as they walked back to their room.

"Think I can get that nap in, now?"

"Sure," he said, watching as Darcy stretched herself out on the bed next to Bucky, who was already face down in his pillow. "But later..."

"I know, I know," Darcy said, smirking at him.

"'Nothing worth doing is easy,'" Pietro repeated, twirling the feather duster. "What about things that are hard but not worth doing?"

Darcy held out a hand to him. "I think the hunt was worth it," she said as he curled up next to her, allowing her to be the big spoon for once. "Everybody got excited about it, and even though we didn't find anything mind-blowing, we had a good time. We'll always remember hunting for treasure today."

"Stark Treasure," Pietro hummed.

Darcy laughed. "We're not calling it that."

**Author's Note:**

> Darcy: "We're not calling it that."  
> Me: "We're _totally_ calling it that."
> 
> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/171143404683/stark-treasure-hunt)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
